


the ties that bind us (and drag us down)

by Evedawalrus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Earthrise Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory, and one of them is dead too??? goddamn, big brain move, but like in the past, cause them being them things kinda..... went bad, like i love them but also i want to study them, like their relationship chart is such a mess, shoutout to kasey for coining "collextive", sorta - Freeform, they all have SO much baggage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: It's the four of them against the world.
Relationships: Elita One/Megatron/Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Collextive





	the ties that bind us (and drag us down)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you’re the one who makes the tough calls (i just fire the gun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454919) by [seaquestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquestions/pseuds/seaquestions). 



> shoutout 2 niko and treble, y'all are fantastic and i love hyperfixating on these exes with u

Now, think about it for a moment. It’s a stupid kind of half-baked love, but it was _something_ , and when something exists you can’t just say it was nothing. That’s the kind of thinking that’ll get you a slap in the face.

It’s the kind of thinking they all would like to have. But instead they get snarls and sneers and bewildered looks from those that attempt to explain it to, and truthfully they deserve it.

Doesn’t hurt any less, though.

* * *

Blue-eyed, he sees the blood drip pink down over his lips, and his tongue darts out to take a taste of it. He spits into a towel and feels a pang of guilt for the stain it will leave. He’s such an idiot. One with a heart so big it’s going to explode from the pressure someday, and the only warning he’ll have will be the warmth flooding his chest before he succumbs to the internal bleeding. God. _Such_ an idiot.

Red-eyed, he holds the handle of the sword and she holds the end of it, and the other two are skewered between. He doesn’t mean it, really, but her ears go pink when she wants to punch him, and it’s a little bit beautiful. He pushes the sword in — their cries tangle together inside the hollow of his ribs in a horrible mix of guilt and giddiness, and she holds her end firm, even as blood paints the blade slick. He grins like a rabid dog, and keeps pushing.

Light hums in his chest in a way that consistently frightens him, and he wants to go back to his old name. He wants to go back to the slightly uncomfortable pressure of three sets of legs tangled with his. The safety of being in a group. Now they either regard him with sad silence or try to tear his throat out with their teeth, and his chest aches just under where the light glows. But he’ll fix it someday, he is sure. They’ll forgive him.

Her ears are pink and she sharpens her teeth every night. Her tongue has stitches from every time she bites it, which could easily be solved, but she doesn’t see it as a problem apart from not being able to taste anything but metal anymore. She thinks everything in her world will eventually take on a rosy hue, and this will either be good or mean that she is dead. She licks her dry lips — and thinks she’d take both.


End file.
